Tick Tock
by msgirl
Summary: A murder in Times Square. A killer becomes fixed on the team learning and following their day to lives and crime solving. Smacked and DL
1. Good Morning

**A new story from me has been a while since I wrote a fanfic so opinions are appreciated well preferred. Not sure where it's going to go but I'm gonna put someone in danger**

**Pairings: Mac/Stella, Danny/Lindsay**

**Tick Tock **

Mac Taylor woke to the sound of his phone buzzing as usual it was dispatch letting him know there has been a murder. This morning was different Mac usually woke up in bed on his own. He looked down towards his chest and saw curly brown hair in top. Mac smiled ever since Christmas under the mistletoe with Stella Bonasera his partner in crime and now in life decided to test out a new relationship one that moved beyond friendship. Stella's breathing seemed to be in sync with is. Mac reached for his phone on top of the stand at the side of the bed. Mac looked at the screen on his Blackberry a homicide downtown. He sighed another day in the life of a criminalist he need to wake Stella up.

"Stella", he whispered softly.

"No" Stella mumbled. She snuggled back down even further this time. Mac sighed he knew this was going to be a long morning trying to get Stella up.

"Stella!" Mac tried a little louder. Stella didn't even attempt to move she had worked a double shift and he knew it wasn't fair to her but she was his partner on this case as he could see from her iphone. He tried to ease out gently from her. Stella tightened her grip around his rib cage

"Five more minutes" she mumbled again, "My pillow is trying to get away from me"

"Stella, that pillow is me" Mac chuckled softly. "Oh" Mac heard Stella whisper. Stella lifted her head.

"What time is it?" She asked.

Mac picked up his Blackberry "5am" he replied. "Dispatch have just sent us a message a male doa in times square"

"Leave it for ten more minutes" Stella spoke as she sat up in one his shirts. She moved on top on him and bent down to kiss him.

"Stella" Mac tried to say "We have to go" he smiled as their lips were still pressed together. Stella still continued to kiss him and made her way down to his neck and planted kisses along his throat until her phone rang.

"Grr" Stella growled and picked up her phone it was Flack on the other end. "What?" Stella spoke Mac moved his hands to her torso and held them there while she began to speak.

"Geez Stella we have crime scene here and all you can say is what? It's Don here go easy on me it's early for me too ya know" Flack spoke.

"I know I'm on my way to Times Square" Stella replied.

"You may want to hurry the vic himself may be a little tired of waiting" Flack quipped. Before Stella could reply Flack put the phone down.

"Someone's a little testy this morning" Mac spoke as he continued to rub Stella's side.

"Yeah Flack did seem a little more sarcastic than usual" Stella replied.

"I wasn't talking about Flack" Mac replied with his eyebrow raised

"Funny thing is my pillow tried to walk away and" before Stella could continue he grabbed her wristed and flipped her so he was on top. "That's not fair"

"An old marine trick" he smiled down to her.

"Yeah well your getting sneaky" Stella replied with a smile. "We should get going you know crime scene and all"

"Now you want to go a couple of minutes ago you didn't want to get up" mocked Mac. Stella pushed Mac over to the side and began to move out of his bed in his shirt towards the bedroom door.

"Here I was going to let you have a shower with me but after that comment nah" Stella spoke over her shoulder. Mac leapt out of bed and made for Stella he caught her off guard and wrapped his arms around her middle.

"I didn't hear you complaining last night though did I?"Mac whispered as he kissed her neck Stella smiled and moved one hand to the side of his face.

"No you didn't" She smirked and turned round and pulled him into the bathroom.

___

"Good morning Lucy" cooed Lindsay as she walked into Lucy's room "How did you sleep?" she asked as she picked her daughter up. Lucy began to giggle at her mum.

"Is that my princess I hear Montana?" Danny asked as he leaned against the doorframe looking at his wife and daughter.

"Yes Danny she awake and ready for breakfast" Lindsay smiled.

"I'll leave you two alone ya know alone time anyway I think my phone is ringing" Danny spoke as he made his way back to the bedroom. "Messer" he spoke. "Yeah we are on our way"

"Montana there is this big murder down at times square somebody famous I dunno but that was Flack, Hawkes is at the crime scene and Mac and Stella were on their way we have to go" Danny spoke as he walked back into Lucy's room.

"I have to go ask Mrs Greenshaw if she can look after Lucy today our normal babysitter can't come yesterday she wasn't feeling very well, so I told her to call when she got better" Lindsay said as she passed Lucy to Danny.

"Who's my girl, who's my baby girl" Danny began to coo Lindsay smiled and took the image in like she does every day. She made her way next door to Mrs Greenshaw.

**What do you think is this a good start shall there be more?**


	2. Pokerface

**Thanks to the nice reviews that you have given me :D Here is my next chapter. Oh I own nothing at all just a fanfic writer lol. If I did Mac and Stella would be together by now.**

**Chapter Two **

Lindsay made her way to Mrs Greenshaw's home. She tapped on the door as hard as she could the old lady was a little deaf Lindsay had to have to shout at her so she could hear her. The little old opened the door.

"Good morning Mrs Greenshaw I hate to be a pain but would you look after Lucy today? It's just Danny and I have been called to work and have no" before Lindsay could continue Mrs Greenshaw began to speak.

"Of course Lindsay you know I love having Lucy round, ever since my grandkids have grown up I don't see them anymore. It would be nice to have a little un' again" She smiled

"Thank you" Smiled Lindsay "I really appreciate this"

With that Lindsay made her way to collect Lucy and her things. When she returned she couldn't help but laugh Danny was twirling with Lucy around the living round. Lucy's giggle of delight filled the household.

"Danny Mrs Greenshaw said she would look after the little un'" Lindsay.

"Good Montana did she hear ya?" He chuckled

"Of Course Messer" She replied as she made her way to get Lucy's bits and pieces.

----

Mac and Stella made their way to the crime scene in the avalanche. The ride from Stella's apartment was filled with talk about the case. When they arrived they saw Flack waving them in. Mac was the first the get out of the car and grabbed Stella's and his kits. Mac carried them to the scene with Stella at his side.

"You are on lucky girl Stel, the vic decided to wait for you" He smirked.

"You know Flack that sort of humour might get you into trouble" Stella replied with a wink.

"Mac you working for two people or is Stella just being lazy?" Flack joked as they walked to the male DOA.

"Careful Flack, I know how to kill someone and make it look like an accident" Stella replied.

"I don't doubt it" He replied.

"Hey guys" spoke Hawkes

"What have we got?" Asked Mac.

"Male, look mid-thirties a single gunshot wound to the chest and a knife wound in his right leg" Hawkes began "What's odd is there are no defensive wounds?"

"Victim may have known his attacker" they heard Danny's voice wander over.

"Hey Stel, doesn't he look familiar?" Lindsay asked as she stood next to her. Stella looked down at the body.

"Isn't he?" Stella queried

"Yeah that male model for some upcoming designer Ted Walsh" Lindsay replied.

"Montana we are married here and your looking at other men, Mac help me here" Danny spoke Lindsay laughed

"Ok guys we have a crime scene" Mac automatically went into boss mode. "Danny and Lindsay your on trace, Stella, Hawkes and I have the body"

They all nodded at him and proceeded to collect their evidence.

"Hey Stella is it me or does the man seem a bit small to be a man" asked Hawkes

Stella moved next Hawkes and open the shirt the vic was wearing. It looked like he had surgery to remove something.

"Reconstructive surgery" Hawkes replied "and I'm betting down there isn't manly as" Hawkes examined again. Mac stood next to Stella.

"Yep our Male model is a she" Replied Hawkes.

"Give a whole new meaning to pokerface" Mac said deadpanned

"And bluffing with my muffin" replied Stella.

Opposite watching the time was a man dressed in dark clothing watching them as he lit up a cigarette. Blowing out a puff of smoke he began to observe see the relationships and who he should pick and follow next.

**I know it is short but what do you think? **


	3. Watching Me, Wanting Me

**Sorry I haven't updated this I sprained my ankle its taken ages to heal. A new chapter from me and thank you for the nice reviews for my first to chapters. **

**Again I own nothing not the show nor Mac and Stella.**

**Chapter Three**

Mac had the body sent back to autopsy for Sid to do more analysis of the body. Stella was documenting evidence with Lindsay.

"How are things going with you and Mac?" Lindsay whispered to Stella out of ear shot of numerous police officers.

"Things are good" Stella smiled as she sealed an evidence bag.

"Good" Replied Lindsay she put on a thick accent like Danny's and spoke "If anything happens between you and Mac the family will get rid of him for you"

Stella began to laugh "Thanks kiddo I don't think anything bad will happen between us"

"Good" she smiled "I'm done you?"

"Yeah I'm done let's head back to the lab with the guys" replied Stella. She back to walk over to Mac, Danny and Hawkes. "We are done with the evidence ready to go"

The guys nodded Mac and Stella made their way to the avalanche. Mac started the engine.

"How does dinner sound later?" asked Mac.

"It sound great" replied Stella "Do I get you for desert afterwards?"

"Maybe" he smirked.

----

The man walked back to his car and started the engine killing that male well female model he found out as he watched them and listened. It made him feel good listening to the model's last plea not to kill him. He smiled he was intrigued by this tea. There were two couples the senior members Detective Mac Taylor and Detective Stella Bonasera. Then the junior members who were married with a little girl Lucy. He made his way home to his computer he needed to do his research on these to couples to find out their history and service.

--

Mac was sitting in his office looking at the pictures that Danny took. Stella walked in and smiled she loved the faces he pulled when looking at evidence. Mac looked up.

"What?" He asked

"Just laughing at that cute face you pull" she smiled.

"I do not have a cute face when I look at evidence" Mac tried to reply sternly.

"What ever you say" She replied "How's it going I've got Adam processing trace that we lifted off the body"

Stella moved over to sit on is desk and looked down at the file and place hand over his and began to rub her thumb over the back of his hand. Mac smiled and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Stop trying to distract me" his whispered.

"Think I can skip dinner" Stella purred at him "Our shift is almost over"

Stella bent down give him a kiss on the lips and let them linger there he smiled and leaned up out of his chair to give her another kiss and deepened it. Stella wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed her further back onto the desk.

He pulled back "You sure you want to skip dinner" Mac breathed as he placed one hand behind her on the desk.

"Definitely" she replied as she rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. Before they could leave there was a knock on the door.

"Mac" the female detective spoke. Stella recognised the voice.

"Gillian" Mac replied as he cleared his voice. Stella unwrapped her arms from his neck and moved off the desk to stand neck to Mac. "Another review?"

"No actually" replied Gillian "One of my female cops was murdered a day ago the same MO it was your lab tech Adam Ross contacted my lab"

"I think I'll go" Stella began "I'll wait for you outside"

Stella moved to walk out of his office towards hers.

"You and Stella?"Gillian asked.

"Yeah" He replied.

"How long?" she spoke.

"Couple of months" he replied Mac began change the subject back to the case. A couple of hours later long after his shift ended he made his way to Stella's office. Gillian made her way to the elevator back to her hotel to get her lab to forward evidence and information to help in the new York crime lab.

Mac open the door to Stella's office to see Stella face down eyes closed on her desk. He smiled and bent down and brushed a stray of curls that lay in front of her face. She looked beautiful under the light. He pushed her nose lightly to wake her up. Stella opened her eyes to find Mac eye level with her and smiled.

"Hey" Stella spoke softly.

"You ready to go?" He asked

"Where's Gillian?" She asked as she began to lift her head of the table to scout for her.

"Gone back to her hotel" he replied as he helped her out of her chair and moved to get her coat.

"Good" she replied. He laughed and began to walk down the hallway.

"How about we go down to that little Italian restaurant you like so much?" He asked. "Before you ask I'm buying"

Stella giggled and linked her hand through his

---

The man smiled at his computer at Stella's history killed a boyfriend in self defence she would be interesting to watch maybe she will kill this one he chucked and circled her in a picture then he circled one with Lindsay these two women would make excellent victims they are photogenic.

**Hope this was good please review :D**


	4. Photographs

**Than again for the nice reviews again another chapter from me again lol Got the week off so hopefully will have three chapters done this week :D .**

**Again I own nothing.**

**Chapter Four**

Stella and Mac were in the little Italian restaurant the waiter came over with his pen and paper.

"Ready to order?" he asked them.

"Yes" replied Stella "I'll have the chicken with the Greek salad"

"And I'll have the same" spoke Mac. The waiter nodded

"Any drinks?" the waiter asked.

"Glass of red wine" Stella spoke.

"I have a glass of white wine" he smiled at her.

"I'll be back with you order soon" the waiter walked off. Mac smiled at Stella and moved to intertwine his hand with her. Stella smiled back and looked at their hands.

"This feels right" she smiled.

"It does" Mac replied.

---

The man looked at Detective Mac Taylor's history. _A marine _his raised an eyebrow. He lost his wife Claire Conrad Taylor when the twin towers fell. He shook his head a relationship that bloomed from friendship to love. _ How pathetic _he thought. Falling love with his best friend, maybe if he hadn't a long time ago. He shook his head no not her, the reason for his pain and miserable existence. He needed to show his victims partners that they were better off not falling in love with their best friends or partners. Like _Lindsay Monroe no Messer _he thought fell in love _Danny Messer. _He shook his hand and continued to do his '_Research'_.

---

Mac and Stella made their way to Stella's apartment holding hands. It was the usual he walked her home kissed her goodnight and left. They continued up the stairs will they got to her door.

"Thanks for dinner" Stella she smiled as she turned her back towards her door. Stella traced the outline of his face with one hand.

"Your welcome" Mac smiled back and placed his hands on her waist. He bent down to give her a kiss on the lips and let them linger there. Stella smiled and turned the handle on the door to let him in with her. She began to walk backwards Mac began to let go of her waist till h felt her hands put them back.

"Stella I don't want to rush you" he breathed

"Your not" she whispered back. "What?"

"Your no men policy" Mac spoke.

"You don't fall into that category" she replied. Stella pulled his head back down and pressed her lips to his. She lead him towards he bedroom lips still attached to each other. Stella pushed his blazer down to the floor and then began to unbutton his shirt tongues tasting each other. She proceeded to remove hers and smiled and took in the sight of Mac torso and his scar from being in the marines. Mac looked down then looked at Stella, Stella pulled his to her bed so he was on top she ran her hands over his shoulders pulling him close. Mac began to placed kisses on her neck Stella smiled she loved the feeling of his lips on her skin. He worked his way to her throat Stella moan. Mac proceeded to move down to her trousers and continued to kiss her navel while he unbuttoned them. That left her in her underwear he proceeded to remove his trousers. Stella pulled him back up to her lips before they could continue he phone buzzed.

"Leave it" she panted "We are off the clock"

"Stel" he groaned "It could be important"

"Fine" she sighed he reached down beside the bed to pick up his blazer still on top of Stella.

"What this better be good" Mac spoke. He heard Stella giggle as she rubbed his shoulders.

"How are you Detective?" a man spoke back "Yes it is good"

"Who is this?" Mac asked

"Someone you are interested in find" he replied "You see detective you looking in the wrong place, the wrong motive you're assigning me"

"Fine then tell me" he replied calmly Stella looked up at him a concerned look on her face.

"I save them" he replied

"Save them" Mac spoke "From what?"

"Love" he replied. "Falling in love with your best friend isn't that what you have done?"

"What do you mean?" Mac asked.

"You and Detective Bonasera right now I can see you tell your girlfriend nice underwear" he laughed. Mac looked towards the window and moved so his back so it faces the window to block Stella from view. "Spoil sport"

"Listen to me I will do everything in my power to stop you" Mac spoke. Stella rolled to face him he passed her his blazer and placed it over her body.

"She is next" the gruff voice spoke "You need to realise that its wrong to fall in love with women that hurt you especially Stella she killed the last one and she will be the next one"

Before Mac could reply the gruff voice hung up "Stella you need to get dressed"

"Mac why?" Stella

"We need to head back to the lab Adam needs to put a trace on my phone I just received a call from a suspect and his coming after you" Mac spoke.

--

The man smiled and looked at his camera _nice pictures_. The photographs were of Mac and Stella bodies intertwined. _Soon _he smiled he will have Lindsay and Stella.

**What do you think any good?**


	5. Take A Seat This Is My Show

**Thank you again for the wonderful reviews :D I'm glad that you like it I'm at the moment squeeing over a spoiler if your a smacked fan you know what I mean lol in answer to your question chaRm suCker DOA means dead on arrival :D On with the chapter.**

**I own nothing again **

**Chapter 5**

_Very nice indeed_ the man thought as he proceeded home. _Run along Mac Taylor, run to your lab rats see if you can find out who I really am._ He threw away this disposable phone _you won't be able to trace this soon Lindsay and Stella will be mine _he chuckled. Time to get some recruits down at the bar looking for a job with women

--

Mac walked back into the lab with Stella closely behind him phone in hand. Adam Ross the lab rat of the group was dancing along to his ipod while waiting for evidence. Mac walked up beside the lab tec h and pulled out an earphone

"Hey" Mac spoke.

"M-Mac" Adam stammered "What are you doing here?"

"I need you to put a trace on my phone our killer contacted me" Mac replied as he passed the phone to Adam.

"Sue thing boss it won't take me a second" said Adam as he made his way to the computer and plugged in Mac's phone into the USB port. Adam typed furiously away while the computer tried to isolate the signal. "That was fast" Adam mumbled.

"What was?" asked Stella.

"The computer didn't take as long as it usually does to isolate a signal" replied Adam "There is no signal at all it's like he never even called you"

"What?" asked a stunned Mac "I thought a phone had a signal not matter whether it was on or off?"

"Yeah but in this case the phone never existed he must have been piggy backing the signal off of another phone source" replied Adam. All of a sudden Mac message tone rang. Mac unplugged his phone from the computer and read it.

_Soon lessons will be learned keep an eye out _it read. Stella's phone rang.

"Bonasera" Stella answered.

"It's Sid do you think you and Mac could come down to autopsy" Sid asked.

"We're on our way" Stella replied and put her iphone back in her pocket "Sid wants us in autopsy he's finished with the body"

Mac nodded and they both proceeded to the elevator Mac pressed the button for the lift to come. Stella looked at Mac he was pensive and tight. Stella knew when the time was right he would tell her. The lift doors opened and they walked inside.

"You ok?" Stella asked

"I'm fine" replied Mac. Stella could feel the tension in his voice she decided to pus it no further and placed a hand on his shoulder "I'm here for you"

"I know" Mac breathed and placed a hand on top. "I know" he placed a kiss on her cheek. Stella smiled the lift doors opened and their relationship resumed back to professionalism.

"Ah welcome to my lair" they heard Dr Sid Hammerback say to one of the corpses. Stella couldn't help but smiled and she heard Mac chuckle next to her. Sid would make you smile whether he intended to or not that was who he was.

"Sid" Mac shouted as they stood by their John Doe well Jane Doe.

"You two were awfully quick" Sid spoke as he walked towards them snapping his glasses and placed them on his nose.

"You rang we came" replied Mac

"We know all the secret routes" Stella smiled.

"Didn't you two go home?" Sid smiled "Have a date even?"

"We got interrupted" Stella winked.

"Really?" asked Sid curiously "Testing the waters out as they say or testing the bed"

"Ok Sid what have you got for us?" Mac interrupted before Sid could continue.

"Right your Jane Doe as you can see the stab wound is the right leg which is pointless if you ask me, but the kill shot was the gun shot wound towards the heart it caught the left ventricle which killed her instantly. Its odd there was no sexual activity as you would expect. But I have something creepy to show you" Sid spoke as he moved to the evidence table.

"Creepy Sid?" Stella queried.

"I know it isn't unusual for me" Sid stated Stella couldn't help but laugh until Sid came back. Mac's eyebrows furrowed and he did not like what he saw.

"This was stuffed down your victim's throat half way down the oesophagus" Sid handed it to Mac it was an eye to be precise a green eye. "Here is the note it was wrapped around"

_Get it keep an eye out get it ha ha _it read Mac moved to walk away and back to the lift.

"Thank you Sid" Stella replied as she followed after Mac to the lift. Stella saw Mac's hand which was not holding the evidence tense up.

"Hey" she said they both entered the lift and the doors shut. The lift began to move after a couple o minutes she moved to press the emergence stop lift.

"Stella what are you doing?" Mac asked and went to press the button Stella's and slapped it down.

"Talk to me" she breathed he hands moved to his head as she tried to smooth at the creases and the tension on his forehead.

"It's just frustrating Stel, he's coming after you and I feel so powerless to prevent anything from happening to you" Mac breathed.

"I'm here aren't I?" Stella questioned she began to massage her way down his face. Then traced his jaw line her thumbs rested together on his jaw and smiled and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips and rested her hands on his shoulders.

"I know" he smiled. Stella push the button to start the lift back up and stood next to him until the doors opened up back on the floor they saw Danny and Lindsay with Hawkes in the break room and made their way there.

"Mac" Danny greeted them.

"Present" Mac said as he passed Danny the eye.

"Thanks boss" Danny replied as he eyed it up.

"Danny I want you get DnA off the eye find out who it belongs too, Hawkes I want you to process this note see if you can get fingerprints and DnA off it. Lindsay how is ballistics?" Mac asked.

"I'm on my way there now to analyse the bullet" Lindsay spoke as she made her way out.

"I think I'll go help Adam out with the trace from the body" Stella spoke as she brushed her fingers with his and made her way towards Adam.

--

Meanwhile the man looked across from the opposite build with his binoculars towards the crime lab. It had taken him a while to find the break room and Mac's office. He saw Mac looking out the break room window then watched him move to his office. He watched the detective pace his office and smiled. _Time to give him a call_ he thought. _Let's let him trace this one to this building for my next surprise_ he turned round to look at his surprise _he's going to love this_. He picked up his phone and dialled Mac's number.

--

Mac's blackberry began to buzz and he looked down at it _Caller Unknown_ it read. Mac answered and waved Adam in.

"Hello Taylor" The gruff voice spoke.

"What do you want?" Mac asked. Mac pulled out a pen and post stick note he wrote on it and showed it to Adam _Put a trace on this call!! _Adam nodded and moved to Mac's computer and began to trace this number. _30 seconds _Mac thought was all he needed the get this psychopath.

"Stella or Lindsay I'm not fussed" he chuckled.

"Lucky for you, you are not getting them" Mac replied.

"I know you are tracing this call detective that is the whole reason I called" He spoke.

"Then wait there and I'll send Detective Flack over to collect you" Mac replied sarcastically

"I won't be here the time you get here" he laughed "I'll tell you were I am"

Both Adam and the killer said the same thing at the same time.

"The building behind you on the 30th floor"

Mac cut the phone call short and proceeded to call Flack. "Flack the son of a bitch is in the opposite building on the 30th floor"

"Me and my boys will go arrest him now" Flack replied as he called officer Parsons and Richards with him.

--

The man smiled here they come he moved to use the fire exit and changed his outfit to a security guard and made his way as if he found the surprise. He changed his mind and stayed. He got himself in position and heard Flack's voice coming down the halls. Then he shouted.

"Somebody please help me, in here, oh god it's horrific"

Flack opened the door and stood there in shock and lifted his phone "Mac you gotta get over here we have another crime scene" he then turned to our man "Sir are you ok?"

The man shook his head "No I'm not" he turned he back to Flack his shoulders began to shake Flack thought it was shock but it was laughter.

**What do you think I thought I better hold off on the surprise till the next chapter interested? Let me know what you think? :D **


	6. And Then We Kiss

**Thank you so much glad you guys like the chapters so far **** I have a few more chapters up my sleeve lol**

**I own nothing again!!**

**Chapter 6**

Mac put his phone down and made his way out of his office he passed Stella and Lindsay.

"We have another crime scene" Mac spoke. Lindsay and Stella nodded as they followed him to the elevator.

"What do we have?" Asked Lindsay

"Another body" Mac replied

"Female?" questioned Stella

Mac could only nod as the three of them walked over to the building behind them. It took the twenty minutes to reach their destination. Flack was waiting for them with the man and several more police officers. Flack finish with the questions and walked up to the three of them.

"The security guard has got nothing he was doing his patrols and came across this" Flack motioned to the body in a giant gift wrapped box with _Surprise _written in blood.

"Oh my god" Lindsay whispered "I'll need a minute"

The body was missing an eye the body was the same, same stab wound and gunshot wound to the chest.

"It would seem that the eye that was sent to you matches the one our killer sent you" Stella spoke as she looked down at the body.

"Yeah" Mac replied a number of emotions ran through him anger being the strongest emotion. They both began to process the body.

--

"Sir?" Flack spoke as he approached the man. Flack did not know that he was talking to their suspect well their killer.

"Yes" He replied

"I'm going to ask you some questions" Flack asked.

"Sure" he replied

"Can you tell me what happen?" Flack questioned

"I was doing me rounds and I opened this door like I usually do and then I discovered this" He chocked "I mean what are the odds?" the killer spoke

"I don't know sir" Flack replied as he shook his head and walked.

The killer picked up his radio "Send in the clowns" he spoke in to it.

"All right boss he we come" another voice replied.

The next few seconds were a blur for Stella, Mac, Flack, Lindsay and the three police officers. The killer pulled out a hand gun.

"What the hell" Flack shouted. All seven of them pulled out their guns and pointed their weapons at him till they were ambushed from all sides by twelve of his henchmen.

"Drop your weapons" the killer shouted at them. They did as they were told. "Detective Taylor do you like my present?"

"No" Mac replied "What do you want?"

"Again with the questions" The killer spoke "What I want s to show you how wrong your relationship is with Detective Bonasera"

"What relationship?" Mac replied. The killer held up a photo of them in bed tangled together.

"Where did you take that?" asked Stella

"Last night during you romantic entanglement sorry I interrupted" he smirked. Lindsay looked a Stella and Mac she knew they were together but, she thought that Stella was wrong about something bad happening. Mac went to make a move towards their killer. "I wouldn't do that if I were you"

Two men held up their shotguns towards him. The killer made his way towards Stella and brushed a hand against her cheek.

"To be honest I wouldn't blame you" he smiled at Mac "Now I'm taking Stella and Lindsay with me and there is nothing you can do about it"

He laughed and walked towards the door.

"Detective Taylor kiss her goodbye" he spoke. Mac made no move to humour the man he clicked the gun "I said kiss her goodbye"

Mac moved towards Stella and planted a soft kiss on her lips Stella's hand move to the side of his face. She kissed him back with equal softness.

"Flack kiss Lindsay goodbye not on the lips she's married" he laughed. Flack moved towards Lindsay and kissed her on the cheek.

"We will come after you" Flack whispered in her ear. Lindsay nodded.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls it's time to leave" the killer spoke. The last thing Mac saw was Stella and Lindsay being escorted by the killer and his henchmen but they hit the four men at the based of their necks causing them to black out.

"Mac" Stella shouted. It was a faint whisper before he descended into nothing.

**I know its a little short but please review and let me know your thoughts.**


	7. Somebody Save Me

**Again thank you again for the kind reviews I love reading what you think of my story well the chapter.**

**Again own nothing.**

**Chapter 7**

"Come long ladies" the killer spoke as he led them to an old warehouse. "Think your partners will be able to find you"

"Mac will find you" Stella stated "I wouldn't want to be you when he does"

The killer laughed and shook his head "I'm counting on it!"

"Why?" questioned Lindsay.

"Because I was going to kill you both I have changed my mind" he smirked. He nodded to his henchmen to tie them up.

"I don't understand" Stella spoke.

"I want Mac dead he needs to be taught that female companions let you down" he sighed. "Stella didn't you kill the last one"

Stella refused to answer him knowing that he wanted her to say yes. Lindsay looked at Stella sideways she knew that Stella had come to terms with killing Frankie all them years ago. But the subject was still raw for Stella.

"Not up for talking I see I'm going to give Mac and his team two days to find you in the mean time lets have some fun" he smirked. "Don't worry these men don't rape women they just beat them but I've told them to hold off till Mac and Danny are close by."

Lindsay shivered "Does Mac know about this timeline?" she questioned.

"Nope" The killer replied "I'll phone him and let him know in about" he looked at his watch. "About two hours when he has woken up and gathered his bearings"

--

Mac was being shaken away by somebody his vision was blurry "Mac, Mac" the voice spoke; he tried to focus his vision. It was Danny. Mac looked around the room as he tried to sit up.

"Easy there" Danny spoke.

"Where are Flack and the others?" Mac questioned.

"The paramedics are checking them out quite a blow you four took" Danny spoke "Where are Lindsay and Stella, are they working another case?"

"No" Mac shook his head and place a hand to the back of his head. He could feel a headache beginning to form. "They were taken"

"What!" Danny exclaimed "How?"

"The killer contacted me Adam put a trace on the call they emanated from this building, Lindsay, Stella, Flack and several officers cam here to find a crime scene only to find a body in a box and the killer waiting for us, he was dressed as a security guard" Mac spoke he then scoffed "We spoke to him"

Danny was trying to take it all in Lindsay was taken he then looked at Mac and could see the guilt on the older man's face. He placed a hand on Mac's shoulder.

"We will find them" Danny spoke "I need to process you Mac, Hawkes and Adam are processing Flack and the others then the crime scene"

Mac nodded. Danny pulled out his camera and took pictures of the back of Mac's neck where the bruising of a butt end of a gun began to form.

"What did they hit you with?" Danny questioned.

"A shotgun there was twelve of them" Mac replied.

"Ouch" Danny replied.

"Your taking this very well" Mac questioned "Why I just told you that Lindsay has been taken the old Danny Messer would have lashed out"

"Since marrying Montana I've learned she stabilises me just thinking about her smile calms me down" he smiled as he looked down at the camera "beside I'm not the only one who has someone they love taken away from them" he looked up at Mac. "Plus I'm sure you have enough anger inside of you to make up for the both of up.

Mac couldn't help but laugh a little Danny was right he was past angry but, anger wasn't going to get both Lindsay and Stella back. The evidence will.

"Also you are not alone in this you have the team" Hawkes spoke as he walked over with Adam. He made a move Mac. "Where does it hurt?"

"My head" Mac spoke "A strong headache"

Hawkes nodded "A mild concussion you'll survive but, you have let me know it gets worse I know how hard it is to get you to a hospital"

"Boss" Adam spoke "What do you want us to do?"

"Like Danny told me processes the crime scene, collect everything whether its relevant or not we don't sleep till Stella and Lindsay are found" Mac spoke.

--

"Are you ok?" Lindsay asked Stella.

"Yeah Kiddo I'm fine" Stella replied "You?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Lindsay answered "So might as well have a little conversation while creepy and his little minions are gone"

Stella couldn't help but laugh at that. Lindsay grinned. "Hope this isn't too personal but how long have you and Mac been together? I know you told us last month but I can't help but ask Mac seemed a lot happier the past couple of months since Christmas"

Stella smiled she remember that moment all to well. "Well miss curious" Stella teased "We kissed under the mistletoe had a talk about how we felt and you can guess the rest"

"Yes" Lindsay cried "I knew it"

"What are you on about?" Stella asked "Knew what?"

"I told Danny this he was like" Lindsay put on her Bronx voice "Nah Montana you crazy they didn't kiss under mistletoe and they are not together until now get that crazy idea out of your head"

Stella couldn't help but laugh "As you once put it you rock you rock" Stella began to chant.

"I rock, I rock, I rock" Lindsay began to chant. "At least it puts our minds off of being in this hell hole"

"We do need to think of how we are going to get out of here" Stella spoke Lindsay nodded.

"But we are tied up Stel" Lindsay stated "We will just have to wait till he gets back and ask him to untie us" she said sarcastically.

"No a bad idea kiddo" Stella smiled "He is a little crazy maybe if we can convince one of his followers he will"

--

Mac proceeded back to the lab with the others. Only to run into Sinclair, _This is not my day _Mac thought the team nodded t Mac and moved to process the evidence.

"Taylor" he spoke _"_I here that two of our detectives have been taken"

"They have my team is on it" Mac spoke as he tried to get to his office. Sinclair blocked his way.

"I have to make a media announcement in half an hour" he spoke "Who was taken?"

"Detective Bonasera and Messer" Mac stated

"Stella and Danny?" he questioned

"Stella and Lindsay" Mac sighed

"I'm sorry" Sinclair said sincerely. "But do we have any idea who took them?"

"No" replied Mac "As you can see my team is working on it"

"No" Sinclair replied

"No" Mac questioned

"You and Danny Messer are to close to the victims and the media will have a field day with this, Danny is married to Lindsay and I believe to know that you and Detective Bonasera are in some sort of relationship that could compromise the case" Sinclair stated

"With all due respect we will not compromise the case just because that this is personal doesn't mean that we will screw up that case and make you look bad" Mac's temper was getting the best of him he tried to keep his cool.

"I'm sorry Taylor but you and your team are off the case the FBI will take over along with Gillian and her team" Sinclair spoke as he headed off towards Adam, Danny and Hawkes to tell them exactly what he told Mac.

Mac walked into his office and spotted Stella's leather jacket hanging over one of the chairs at his desk. He picked it up and sat at his desk. He pulled the jacket up to his nose and breathed her scent in. No matter what Sinclair had said he would get the both back. He closed his eyes and imaged her Stella's smile and the kiss in his office.

"Mac" Hawkes spoke. Mac opened his eyes and put Stella's coat down on his table.

"I can't believe that SOB is doing this Mac" Danny followed in.

"Throwing us off the case in case we compromise it" Adam scoffed "Yeah right, you ok boss"

"No I'm not" Mac replied "We are still working the case I don't care what he says"

Flack walked in "What's with all we are not allowed to work this case?"

"Don't get us started on that" Hawkes replied. Before anyone could say anything Mac's Blackberry rang.

"It's him" Mac spoke he pressed answer and put the killer on speakerphone.

"Hello team" The killer laughed.

**Thought I would leave a cliffy lol what do you think love it or hate it?**


	8. Why Does Love Feel Like A Battlefied

**Apologises to everyone reading this story I know it has been a loooong time since I updated this. I really do apologise. So hope fully with this chapter won't be disappointing. I've been busy with work and been too tired to write. Also to FriendLey I would be grateful for you to be my beta reader :D. I own nothing as usual. **

**Chapter 8 **

"So how are we all?" The killer questioned. "Well I mean Mac and Danny?"

"We're fine" replied Flack "You?"

"I'm good thank you Detective Flack" he laughed. Just as he began to talk Gillian walked in to speak to Mac, to speak to him about what happened in the apartment.

"Mac" she spoke. She suddenly stopped and looked around and saw the team looking back. Then she heard the killer's voice.

"Who's that? Thought I knew all of your team "the killer spoke.

"No one of importance" Mac replied.

"Right team, I am calling to give you a deadline. Whether you meet it is entirely up to you, you have two days to find them and try to stay calm" before anyone could say anything he hung up.

"Mac what's going on and why didn't you trace the call?" Gillian asked

"Because we are no longer on the case" replied Hawkes "Sinclair and you made it happen"

"Wait, wait I had nothing to do with you being taken off the case, Chief thought it would be best since this is personal for all of you" She looked at Mac at the you. "I want your help"

They all looked at Mac and he nodded.

"Go back to what you were processing and doing I want to talk to Mac alone" Gillian spoke. They all looked and him. He nodded and proceeded out one by one. She looked at him.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Do I look ok?" Mac countered.

"No" she sighed "I know that Stella means a lot to you, now that you are see each other. I know. I know that taking you off the case would be wrong I wasn't my idea you have to believe me"

"I do, but know this you may be in charge of the case you will not be in charge of my team we work together or not at all" Mac spoke to her.

"Mac I know this is a bad time and all but" Gillian stopped herself short as she walked towards him. She began to play nervously with her hands and look up at him.

"If you weren't with Stella would you have picked me?" she asked.

"You ask me at a time like this" he snorted "Of all the times you pick, you pick now"

"I'm sorry" she replied as she lowered her head.

"If I wasn't with her, I still would pick her because I love her" he spoke. "What happened between us was a mistake"

"Still with me kiddo" Stella spoke.

"Yeah" replied Lindsay.

"How's Lucy?" Stella asked.

"She's fine Stella, she's beginning to walk now" replied Lindsay. Stella smiled.

"Have you thought about having children yourself?" Lindsay asked. Stella raised an eyebrow. "I'm just asking?"

"I have but, I'm not sure I would make a good mother being a CSI, I grew up in an orphanage never really had that much mothering" Stella let out a small laughed. "I think I would suck at it"

Lindsay laughed "I remembered saying that the day Lucy was born and I remember a certain lady telling me everything would be fine".

"Yeah" Stella replied "Where's our host?"

"Hopefully he's dropped dead" Lindsay replied, Stella couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah hopefully" Stella sighed as she began to try and loosen the rope round her wrist. The rope began to loosen a bit Stella smiled. "Here we go". Stella managed to get her wrists free and smiled.

"You go girl" Lindsay smiled as Stella undo the rope around her fee. Stella rose and walked towards Lindsay and began to untie her. "Thank you"

They made their way slowly round the room looking for an exit. Lindsay spotted a vent.

"Stell," she spoke and pointed at the vent.

"You go girl" Stella echoed Lindsay's word earlier. They both began to pull at the vent's opening after five minutes they managed to pull the grate off.

"You first" Stella spoke as she held out her hand.

"It's only because I'm small" Lindsay laughed as Stella helped her up. She turned round to help Stella in. Stella picked up the grate an attached it to the wall. They began to crawl.

"We have to warn Mac about our host" Stella spoke.

"But, how?" Lindsay questioned. Stella had no idea.

"Anything?" Mac questioned as he walked into his team.

"I've managed to match the bullet to eight unsolved cases" Danny spoke.

"Mac I've managed to trace the call the killer made to your office" Adam spoke as he tried to triangulate the source, "It's going to take some time"

Mac smiled one step closer to Stella and Lindsay. Gillian walked in; she observed the team how well and determined they were to find their own. She instantly regretted asking Mac who would he have ended up with. The truth did sting it would have always been Stella. She could see it in his eyes the pain in his eyes when she was taken. Especially in front of him. She could not imagine what he was going through what they were all going through. She stood there and observed in silence.

**I know it's a little short but hopefully you are happy with it :D**


	9. I Got You

**Ok so I only had a few reviews for the last chapter so have you lost interest in this story I'll still continue it though.**

**Chapter 9**

Gillian stood there unsure what to do should she help. After all she was the lead on this case would he want her help? She was ashamed of herself she always desired Mac. But, ever since she had caught him and Stella in a lip lock a pang of jealousy went through her.

"Mac" Adam spoke "I think I've found something"

"What is it Adam?" Mac replied as he moved towards the computer.

"I was able to triangulate the call to this abandoned warehouse" Adam spoke as he pointed to the building.

Danny moved toward the screen. "Looks like it's heavily guarded"

Hawkes turned to face Gillian "I think this is where you may want to come in"

Gillian looked up "What do you mean?"

"I believe that you have the FBI and SWAT team at you disposal" Flack spoke. "You are the lead on this case we have no say in this matter"

"Ok" she nodded "But, I need more information on this case"

"We have no information on this guy except that he is a psycho and has my wife also Stella" Danny spoke.

"How long have we been crawling?" asked Lindsay crawling behind Stella.

"I have no idea a long time" Stella chuckled. Lindsay looked at Stella's jeans back pocket, she saw Stella's phone in the pocket. Lindsay reached out to put her hand into the pocket.

"Woah there kiddo" Stella spoke "Sorry but, I'm not in to women" Stella stopped crawling se could feel Lindsay pulling something out of her pocket.

"I thought we had something special" Lindsay pouted "Turn around"

Stella did what she was told and saw Lindsay holding her Iphone. "They must have forgotten to take it off of me"

"Yeah whether they did it on purpose or not we need to call Mac" replied Lindsay. As she lit up the screen there wallpaper was of Stella and Mac in a kiss. She smiled Stella noticed what she was looking at on her phone.

"Here I'll find Mac's number" Stella spoke as Lindsay passed her, her phone. Stella pressed one on her speed dial. The phone began to ring.

Mac looked down at his blackberry as Stella's ID came up.

"Stella" He spoke the team turned round to face him.

"Mac" she cried

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"We are fine" she replied "It's good to hear you voice"

"It's good to hear you too" he replied softly "How did you get your phone"

"It wasn't taken off me, I have no idea why, Mac you need to know that he was going to kill us but now he is going to kill you if you come and rescue us" she spoke

"You know that I cannot leave you l will come after you "he spoke "Where are you?"

"We are in one of the air vents trying to find a way out" she replied.

"I'll get Adam to triangulate your number" Mac replied as he nodded to Adam. The lab technician turned back to the computer.

"Got cha" he spoke. "They are in air vent 10 I'm downloading a map of the building and sending it to Stella's Iphone"

"Got it" Mac heard Stella speak

"I'm coming" Mac assured Stella. "Just stay where you are"

"Ok" Stella replied "We will make our way to the third exit at the back"

Mac looked at the computer screen Adam had up and nodded "We will be on our way"

"I love you" Stella whispered

"I love you too" Her replied "Is Lindsay there?"

"Yeah" Stella replied.

Stella passed the phone to Lindsay.

"Mac" Lindsay spoke.

"Sorry Montana" Danny laughed

"Danny" She replied.

"Hang tight Montana we are on our way I love you" He spoke

"Yeah cowboy love you too now make tracks" she laughed. With that she hung up. "Lead the way Stella"

Stella nodded looked at the map and they continued to crawl.

"Time to call in that help" Flack spoke to Gillian. Gillian nodded and walked towards the lift to Sinclair's office.

"Hang on a minute Mac" Danny spoke "Adam zoom in on that sign"

"What is it Dan" Flack spoke as he moved to look at the sign.

"It's an old marine warehouse" Adam spoke.

"Mac still do you still have any contacts in the marines" Hawkes spoke as he turned to face Mac.

"As a matter of fact I do" Mac smiled for the first time and turned back towards his office, to make a call to his old Commanding officer.

**What do you think? Love it, Hate it?**


	10. Bad Romance

**Huge apologies for not updating this sooner I am really sorry. The muse died after hearing Melina had left taken me ages to get into a smacked mood. Any way in a huge writer's mood so hopefully this we be satisfactory.**

**Disclaimer: Own Nada if I did I would have work my self to the ground to pay for Melina to stay on CSI: NY.**

**Chapter 10 – Bad Romance**

Stella and Lindsay spent an hour searching for the exit.

"Stell" Lindsay spoke "Look"

Stella looked up from her phone and could see the sun shining through the vent and smiled. Lindsay smiled behind Stella they made it all they had to do was wait a little. Lindsay decided to ask Stella a few questions she liked the though getting to know about Mac and Stella's relationship.

"So Stella" Lindsay started "Ever thought about children"

"With what we see every day Kiddo I do and I don't" Stella replied.

"What do you mean?" Lindsay questioned.

"Don't get me wrong Linds, you and Danny are doing a great job with Lucy, she growing so fast I just don't think I'd be good at it" Stella sighed.

"I remember similar words I spoke before I gave birth to Lucy about sucking at it" Lindsay smiled.

"Lindsay I'm not exactly in my twenties here it would be much harder for me to have a baby well conceive one" Stella replied with a small smile.

"But the best and fun part is trying" Lindsay winked.

"I can see Danny is rubbing off on you still" Stella laughed. "Yeah that is the fun part"

"I 'm sure you guys have had plenty of practice" Lindsay spoke she heard Stella gasp.

Back at the Lab Mac was on the phone to his old commander.

"Sir" He spoke.

"Mac Taylor" he smiled down the phone "Haven't heard your voice since Beirut "

"Yes sir" Mac replied "It's been a long time good to hear your voice too"

"I assume that this is a detective call rather than a reminiscences "the general spoke.

"Yes it is sir" Mac replied "I need to ask for you help"

"Of course" he replied

"Two of my detectives are being held hostage in an old marine warehouse you have the authority to search the premises with police help" Mac spoke

"I do indeed but, this warehouse was abandoned along time ago I used to train there myself of course we will help what do you know son" he replied. Mac gave his old superior the details and information that he needed.

"Mac we can only escort you there and give you permission since a marine isn't involved that all pretty much we can do now days" the general spoke. "Two of my officers will come to the crime lab and escort you and your team to the property and four other will meet you half an hour away from the warehouse don't need the enemy to see us just yet"

"Thank you Sir I really appreciate this" Mac spoke sincerely.

"Your welcome Taylor Good Luck" he replied and put the phone down. Mac turned to go to the AV lab where the rest of the team were waiting he relayed the plan to them.

"Yeah" Flack smiled "Sounds good to me I'll gather the boys down in the precinct to join us"

"I'll down load the map into these tablets" Adam spoke as he held up one in each hand and looked at the others on the table.

"Time for us to suit up Hawkes" Danny spoke as he looked as Hawkes. Both men nodded at Mac and proceeded to the locker room.

"Hang on" He whispered.

"Oh ladies" The killer spoke as he opened the door to their room. "What?"

He looked around the room and saw no one he felt rage seize through him.

He turned towards the vent seeing it had moved.

"I want them found and if the show resistance kill them" he shouted. The men standing around nodded at him loaded their shot guns and proceeded to go and find Stella and Lindsay. He move to the air vent and pulled it off it hinges then raised his gun and fired down the vent.

"Did you hear that sound Stella" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah sounded like a fire arm" Stella replied cautiously

"I think her knows we are missing" Lindsay whispered

"And his is coming for us" Stella replied.

"I don't understand why he hates people falling in love with their best friend, I mean isn't that were all relationships start from friendship I mean it did with Danny and I, as well as you and Mac" Lindsay kept her voice quiet.

"Sounds like someone had a bad romance" Stella replied.

**I hope this is ok and not disappointing hard trying to getting the muse going again. Please review and let me know if it sucked or not **


End file.
